The invention relates broadly to 12H-dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acid and certain derivatives thereof, generally referred to herein as "glyoxylates", and their use as plant growth regulant and/or herbicidal agents and more particularly to their use, usually in combination with appropriate carriers and surfactants, in influencing the growth and development of crops, ornamentals and turf grasses.
The compounds which find utility in the present invention are known generically, and specifically in the case of the methyl ester, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,234. Therein, a class of compounds described as 12H-dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids and their esters and having the formula ##STR1## wherein X and Y are hydrogen or a halogen and R is hydrogen or lower alkyl is disclosed to have utility as hypolipidemic agents for warm blooded animals. Also mentioned are the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such acids. However, no utility in the agricultural field is suggested.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that a selected group of such compounds possesses unexpected activity when employed as plant growth regulant and/or herbicidal agents at controlled dosages, while other closely related compounds within the genus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,234 display no significant agrochemical activity.